Fan to Tran: rewright
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix love transformers, goes to school, & live the most normal life but after her boy friend Patch gave her an Allspark necklace, a mysterious Email she is now going to meet her heroes and the cons are after her too whats a poor girl to do re-wright
1. Venatrix

Venatrix Mortes was bored as the pits, her brother had the T.V. and sister had the family laptop so she couldn't read her favorite fan fictions. She did have book, but had read them a few times and didn't feel like reading them again right now.

"I'm bored," she whined to no one in particular.

"Well, why don't you go read your Transformers books, you have at least fifty of them," said her brother, not bothering to look up from his video game.

She give him the bird and he laughed. Venatrix deiced to go to the library. It was better than just staring at the ceiling.

"Mom, I'm taking Redrun to the library, I'll be back in two hours" Redrun was a '98 Ford Torus, and Venatrix love it. She loves the freedom to just drive, and after reading so much fanfic... She enjoys her imagination.

"Drive safely, and watch the time, call if you will be later."

"I will. Bye, Mom, see you later."

There was a crisp feel in the air as she walked out to the car. "Hey Redrun it's time to go for a drive," she called as she approached it.

She knows it seems crazy to talk to her car like it's a real person, but she'd read so much about sentient machines that she couldn't see see Redrun as anything but her adopted baby.

"First we are going to go to the library, then we will get a wash and a full tank of gas for

you, my dear." She could almost swear that the car shuddered in anticipation at the mention of wash and gas, but it must have been her imagination. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her lucky red hat, the one with the Autobot symbol sewed onto the front.

She is a Trans Femme, she likes to read the about them and has watched every single show about them, even the foreign ones, but she is not overly obsessed with them. (Actually, yeah that's an obsession) She likes Transformers, but she likes other things as well, like Knight Rider and Smallvile. Anything that has to do with science fiction in general fascinates her. She is not someone, who need therapy because they think they are Decepticons and have shrines for Megaton.

She arrive at the library to find her friend Patch on the computer. "Hey, Ven, got bored again?" the librarian asked, smiling sympathenically.

"Yep." Venatrix smiles back at Patch. "I've got to save up and buy a laptop of my own."

"Aww, one would think that you didn't want to see me," he teases.

"I'll come here just to visit you, Patch," she answers.

Patch smiled at that "Well, when you put it that way, I have something that will brighten your day."

Excitedly, she asked, "What is it?"

Patch reaches into his pocket and pulls out an Allspark necklace, causing the fan girl to squeal in delight.

"Oh My God, Patch, where did you get this? I mean, look at the detail, it looks just like the real Allspark from the movie."

"Do you like it?" His big brown eyes looked at her with the need of approval.

"Like it? I love it, where did you get this? It must have cost a lot of money! I want to get one for myself."

"No need for that," he laughed, "I got this for you."

She jumped up and hugged Patch as hard as she could, which was hard, due to him being half a foot taller then her four foot and eleven inch body.( She is short. Why is she so short? because being short is fun and no to many heros are shot there tall and all museles

Short's not bad. Four eleven will make things hard for her in OUR world, let alone TF places, I am evil I know this.)

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. Now if I may?" He placed the Allspark necklace, around Venatrix's neck so it was nestled in the hollow of her throat nicely.

"Thank you, it's very pretty."

"I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you."

"My inner fan girl says you were right." Venatrix let her lips gently brush his "Just think, in three more months we can go on date without fear."

"I can hardly wait, my huntress," Patch murmured, using the translation of her name as had become his wont. She liked hearing it.

Patch and Venatrix have been dating for a year, and their only problem was that while she was only seventeen, Patch was twenty-one years old. It kind of put a dent when he wanted to take her out with his friends, but she still loved him regardless.

"I have to get back to work. Why don't we go out to see a movie Saturday? Dark of the Moon is coming out," Patch said.

She smiled. "It sounds perfect. Pick me up for a matinee?"

"That sounds perfect. At two, then?"

"Sounds about right. See you later, Patch."

Patch left to finish his work while she went online to check which fan fictions were updated. Tenshi of Light21 had added another chapter to her story "_Her twins_". There is one thing she just had one thing to say about Transformers. The girls in the story were always the butt of a cosmic joke. One would think that Primus would use someone who could handle all the shit that he flung at them, but no, they have to be flung out in the open and adapt to the situation.

Why couldn't Primus leave the poor femmes alone? It seamed to Venatrix that women always ended up cleaning up the mess His children leave behind, and not the men. On the other hand, women are usuaslly written as built to raise children and it was always nice to see a better story when they're just as strong as the mechs.

Venatrix wouldn't mind meeting the Transformers herself, though her 'inner fan girl' might well die of happiness. First thing she thought she would do was find an Allspark shard and bring Jazz back to life, because that bot didn't deserve to die. Curse Michael Bay to the deepest part of the pits for killing the Jazzster. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when the computer alerted her to mail. She didn't recognize the sender but opened it anyway.

_"Would you like to meet the Transformers?"_

Venatrix decided to humor the guy and send him a reply, chuckling to herself.

_"I would love to meet any Transformers, if they were really around_"

_"What would you do if you met one?"_

That was easy to answer.

_"I would help them all out, Autbots and Decepticons, try to end their damn war. I mean, come-on, fifteen billion years of fighting? Grow up and get a life people, you're a dieing race, and you won't last much longer if you keep killing each other off... Not to mention that the whole war would not have gone on this long if they would have just come up with a suitable compromise."_

She sent the reply and he responded,_ "would you really help a Decepticon, even after everything they have done?"_

What was the guy getting at, Venatrx wondered._ "Yes, I would help the cons. Some of them are honorable warriors and are worthy of respect, and if they would stop killing people they would be a great representative to their kind."_

After she sent the message, the computer started to shriek, a piercing sound like an alarm. Glyphs covered the screen, they looked like another language, Japanese, or Chinese or Korean or... maybe even what was on the Allspark.

"Damn prank emails," she shouted. The librarian gave her the death glare, so she decided it was time to go. She got Redrun the full tank of gas and was about to go to the car wash, but it was starting to look like rain and she could hear thunder in the distance.

"I guess your bath will have to wait for another date, Redrun. Let's head home, I would hate to get stuck in that storm." If she ever got a chance to get ahold of the guy who sent that prank email, she was going to rip him a new asshole. She kept seeing the glyphs, and they were giving her a headache from hell. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when Venatrix opened them, the symbols floated in the air, with what seemed to be electricity running across the road.

Redrun almost seamed to shudder, in fear or anticipation. "Don't worry, girl, just a few more minuets then we will be home," Venatrix said in a soothing voice. But as she spoke, a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of her. The light blinded her, and everything went dark.


	2. Wheeljack?

She slowly came aware of my surroundings; her head was pounding like someone had hit her with a hammer and she was not happy about it.

"Oww did any one get the number of the car I hit." she rubbed her temple to try and easy the pain but it felt odd to her almost like she was rubbing some sort of metal. She thought that someone must have been playing the transformers move because she could hear cybertones in the background, and the strange thing was that she realizes was that she could understand what they were saying.

"Where do you think she came form Wheeljack?" what the frag is going on? She thought, Wheeljack wasn't in any of the movies so what the hell was she lessoning to?

"I don't know, but I am more coerced about where the Allspark radiation is coming form. Hey look she is wakening up."

She opens her eyes to see the famous Autobot inventor, Wheeljack, Right in her face. Startled she screams, it had to be dreaming this can't be real, she thought. Wheeljack jumps and falls flat on his aft; his winglets flash in surprise. She jump and hitting her head on a shelf giving her giving her a bigger headache then before convincing her she was not dreaming. "Oww my head." Who ever is responsible for this is going to get it when I get a hold of them, she thought. A mech with a red face was laughing at the display of confusion. "Yo Tracks shut it, it's not that funny."

He froze all the mirth now gone from his face. "How do you know my name Femm?"

Oh shit I stepped in it this time quickly, she thought as she mentally cursed herself. "I heard the names Wheeljack and Tracks use before I was fully online so I guest that you were Tracks." He relaxed a little after that "I don't mean to be rued or any thing but where in the pits am I and how did I get here?"

She knew that they weren't expecting that because they gave her a funny look but, Wheeljack replied. "You're on the Ark and we are on course to a planet called Earth in the Milky Way galaxy."

Her optics brighten in surprise as she thought, I'm in fucking outer space? What is happening to me? Ok that's it I can't take it any more of this crap.

"I think I am going to pull a Prowl on you guys." She said as her optics dulled as she passed out into Wheeljack's servos leveling two mechs with more questions that they had come with.

When she came to again there was no one was in the room with her, but she could hear them talking outside of the room she was in. "Leave the femm alone Red alert she may know Tracks name but that doesn't mean that she is a spy."

"She has a symbol that no one has seen before, she may be part of a new group that is after everyone and is on a mission to kill us all."

"That's reticulates Red Alert, May be she is a neutral and that is her way of showing it."

"Just give me five astro minutes to interrogate her then I will let it go."

They must have moved away from the door because she couldn't hear them anymore after that. Curios got the better of her so she got up, and started to look around; the room consisted of two births and shelves. One of the shelves held polish, paint and a mirror, which she used to examine her face with it. She saw that she had a helm that had protruding winglets that looked almost like cat ears; her armor was a royal blue, with a white face, she sky blue optics that were so light they almost looked silver, and a silver braid that nestled in between copter blades all the way down to her aft. I make a nice looking femm if I do say so myself, she though as she examined her new fetchers. She look at the other shelf to see a holopad of a red and gold mechs in it goofing off like a couple of clowns. Why in Primus' name did they put me in the twin's room? She thought holding back a groan of annoyance. The door opened to reveal a slightly sparking RedAlert, "looking around spy? Well you won't get any useful information here."

"I beag to differ this stuff can tell me where I am and what kind of mechs lived here. The birth on the right holds a mech that cares about his appearance and the mech on the left is his twin who is more adventures. I can't tell you much more then that because I didn't see everything else in here." Venatrix found out that a transformers optics could twitch like a toddler on a sugar high, which was the way Redalert's optic was twitching at her stament as he tried not to go into a full blown panic attack.

"What are you doing here and how did you get on the ark with out setting off an alarm?"

"Honestly I don't know on astro kick I was heading home then I'm waking up with Wheeljack in my face scaring the daylights out of me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Venatrix gave away nothing as she looked at Redalert knowing that he could go into a panic attack at any second and that would be a very bad thing for her and the rest of the ark so she decided to be honest in an attempt to calm him down.

"I don't expect anything form you I just want you to understand that I am as clueless as you are maybe even more so."

His optics narrowed in suspicion showing Venatrix that her attempt to calm him down didn't work at all; "stat your name, rank, and fraction."

"My name is venatrix you can call me Ven of you like; I have neither rank nor fraction. Before I answer anymore questions does the designation The Fallen mean anything to you?"

"No, who is this Fallen?" asked Redalert all sensors on high alert to catch her in a lie or to see if she somehow slipped up her true plans but her reply surprised him because it was noting he expected to hear.

"He is the first decepticons and a traitor to his kin" She spat out in indignation at the name, "did you hear Prim's Message about the Allspark and what happened on earth yet?"

"Yes we heard that the Allspark was destroyed and the war is still going on, with no sparklings our race will be extended in no time."

"We live in dark times indeed, it is a shame that we fight when there is clearly nothing left to fight for." Venatrix's wing blades drooped in sorrow at the thought of the Transformers going extended.

Curiosity got the better of Redalert so he asked about her earlier statement "what do you mean the Fallen was the First Decepticon, wasn't that Megatron?"

"No Megatron is not the First Decepticon the First con was a young Prime who lost his way and was the first murder he was cast out of your society long ago for his treachery and was renamed the Fallen." Trying to change the subject to something a little less heavy she asked, "Can I talk to the owners of this room? I would like to thank them for letting me stay in here then instead of the brig. Even if I am a prisoner it would be rude of me not too thank the host for the hospitality."

RedAlert's door wings stiffened "They are both in a state where it would be impossible to do that. Sunstreak is in the morgue and Sideswipe is on earth fighting the decepticons, he couldn't stand staying on the ship with what little time he has left."

"So that's why no one saw him in the last battle" her optics brightened as she realize she has spoken out loud.

Redalert was on her in an instance "What battle?"

"I can't tell you it might change things that should not be changed." she try to look away but he grabs her arm instance took over as she spun around and kicked RedAlert in the crotch. "OH Primus I am so sorry Red I didn't mean it." Her apology was useless because he had passed out from the pain, she didn't think that she hit him that hard but, rumor had it that even though they didn't have the parts they had a lot of sensitive wires there. She figured couldn't stay there if her guess is correct then she was less then a year way from Revenge of the fallen so she couldn't tell them squat about what she knew about what was happening. Thanks' a lot Primus you suck; Jackass she thought. She could almost hear him laughing at her now from cybertron, his since of humor could use some work. Seriously I want too know what is going on here; she thought. She set Redalert on one of the births before sneak out, if her memory of the ark were correct then the only place in the ark that doesn't have cameras is the ventilation system and Wheelkjack's lab. Luck for her that there was a shaft in the twins room, she hull herself up and everything is fine until she try to turn then she was stuck. She couldn't move forward because her wing blades wouldn't fit, she couldn't transform because then her blades would get wedged into the wall, and going back was not an option. She nearly jumped out of her metal skin when the images flashed across her optics 'helicopter or hominoid?' a computerized voice asked. "Humanoid?" she said cautiously, It felt like she was falling down yet she was standing still once it stopped then she notes that she was wearing high heals, a leather out fit and had waist length silver hair that was put up in a French braid at first glance. Upon further inspection she notice that she had two silver wings protruded from her back, she had small fangs, the Allspark nestled on her throat and pointed ears. Pleased with her new look started to walk because she had nothing better to do and it gave her the illusion of getting something done even if she was going in circles it was better than doing nothing. As she passed the vents she saw First Aid in the med bay, Smokescreen telling stories in the rec room and one of the closed vents had moaning noises which made her think she really didn't want to know what they were doing (Although her inner fangirl was wandering who they were and how much of the fanfic were real). She passed the training room where Cilffjumper was shooting targets with Bluestreak she was so glad Silverbolt wasn't in there or she would have been in deep shit because of her inner fan girl would want to glom him because she thought he was so hot with his hero complex and his fear of heights just added to his hotness. The next vent burst her fan girl bubble of happiness when she saw the mangled form of Sunstreak on a slab. Jazz looked almost new after he died compared to Sunstreak half his face was missing, his spark camber was crushed like a used pop can, and his paint job that was his pried and joy was stained with his own energon. Sunstreak was a little stuck up but he didn't deserve a death like this, in deaths cold grasp looking like he had just died. Maybe I could try to repair some of the damage or at the very least clean off some of the energon he deserved that much she thought. She let herself dangle off the side then changed into her cybertones form before she let herself drop to the floor.

He looked worse up close because you could see all the scorch marks and exposed wires from his protoform. 'Accessing medical files and tools for frame type beta 232 twins all parts in subspace pocket ready for assess data file for subspace attached to following file 23 beta.' She jumped at the unexpected voice in her head her pounding spark tried to escape her frame in fright as she thought, dame that computer it's going to give me a spark attack I need to learn how to use that computer without it popping up whenever. At least she knew what she had to fix now and how to do it not to mention that she had all the parts she need in she subspace pocket and the instructions on how to get them. she work detangle on him repairing what she could and replacing what she couldn't she even use some of her hair to soldering the wires to save time. The mechs must have relished that she was missing because she could hear them running around. Finally she was done except for the spark chamber when the panels on her chest move to revile she spark. It's a strange thing to look at ones soul, she reflected as she saw her spark was a pure white. Which she thought was strange because she heard sparks were ether gold, red, or blue. It glowed brighter and brighter until it was blinding, it was getting so hot that it was painful and she finally passed out because of the pain to fall into a merciful sleep.

.


	3. Not a part of story

The hanger was dark when Ratchet entered it looking for Venatrix the soft sound of a wrench turning was all that could be herd. "Is everything all right Venatrix you left the main hanger in a hurry; and then no one could find you afterword's."

"Do you know why humans cry when they are sad Ratchet?" asked Venatrix in a soft voice not taking her optics off the thing she was working on.

"They cry because it is how they expel grief just like how we click and chirp like sparklings when we are sad."

"True but if you were to ask a naturist they would tell you that we cry do to a deep set instinct, when we are young we have very little communication skills so we are loud to get attention to tell them we need something. Its how we have done it over hundreds of years and worked well so now it's instinct to do that. When someone dies we revert down to our first instinct to cry to get their attention. It the same for when they cry out in pain we need a way to tell them there is a problem. When someone we love dies we cry, scream, fight and do everything in our power to get your attention."

"As fascinating as all that sounds what does this have to do with your wellbeing?"

Venatrix finally looks at Ratchet he is shocked to see the strong femms human forms face streaked with tears. "You remember a month ago when my grandpa broke his leg and had surgery on it and we didn't take he to you because he didn't trust you enough to allow you an examination let alone a treatment on him. I got a call from my mom He is dead died in front of my grandma while eating lunch today."

"Venatrix I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It alright it's not something you need to worry about you didn't know him at all so why should you care about it." Venatrix's voice cracked as the tears that she had been holding back started to flow freely down her face.

Ratchet frowned at this and hugged Venatrix close to him "I care because you are hurting, tell me what you need Ven let it all out."

Venatrix sobs into Ratchets armor "It's not fair he was getting better I just saw him last Thursday and he was fine, why him, he was supposed to get better and take care of grandma not die." Venatrix hit Ratchets chasy in a fit of frustration "you would have liked my grandpa Ratchet he was a soldier, mechanic and a hard worker." She broke and finally she was not the Allspark not holding back her pain but she was a granddaughter morning her grandfather, her sobs became something else as she moaned and screamed as a wounded animal crying for release of the pain.

"Shh it will be alright Ven you just wait and see you and your family will survive this and be stronger in the end just let it all out." He rubbed her back in slow circles offering her comfort that she desperately needed. Ratchet and Venatrix stayed that way for a while Venatrix easing the pain in her heart and Venatrix offered what she needed. Once she was done Ratchet asked her "what were you working on when I found you?"

"I was working on my Grandpa's 64' Triumph bike I am going to make it into a combat medic to honor my grandpa for he was a combat medic in the army during peace time, his name will be Ray."

"I think that he would love that you are making this for him." Ratchet kissed the top of Venatrix's head "I'll leave you to your work will you be alright now?"

"Yes" Ratchet turned to leave thinking that was all the response he was going to get "Ratchet; thank you."

Ratchet turns around and smiles "Its fine besides us Nest mothers have to stick together or nothing would get done around here."

Venatrix smiles sadly "to true Ratchet to true."

_In memory of Ray Williams die September 24, 2011 may you rest in peace Grandpa and may haven have motorcycles for you to ride. _


End file.
